


Ночь с незнакомцем

by yisandra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Mini, PWP, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Cекс и самокопания
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cray)/ Dante
Kudos: 22





	Ночь с незнакомцем

**Author's Note:**

> 1) разговорный стиль письма, стилизованный под спутанные мысли; много сложносочинённых предложений; отсылки к горизонтальному инцесту (из-за природы одного из участников действа всё становится несколько сложным); упоминания грубого секса с обоюдным членовредительством;
> 
> 2) расхождение с «Видениями Ви», альтернативный таймлайн; автор игнорирует последние изменения канона (по которым Гилвер не был Вергилием)

Ви существует как самостоятельная личность всего два чёртовых дня, а у него уже больше забот, чем у иного нормального человека к сорока годам. Нужно искусно разыграть свои скромные карты, чтобы — дайте подумать — спасти человеческий мир; да, потомки Спарды не ставят перед собой незначительных целей. Только разрушить или спасти, — бедный, бедный этот мир.

У него не так много времени, прежде чем придёт пора выдвигаться и выдать всё, на что способен — разумно было бы использовать это время для отдыха, учитывая хрупкость смертного тела. Поспать или, если мандраж слишком силён, хотя бы спокойно посидеть и почитать.

Хорошая идея. Отличная. Намного лучше, чем секс без обязательств с незнакомцем. Особенно, если этого «незнакомца» ты давно и хорошо знаешь (а вот он тебя — нет; и ты врёшь ему, врёшь ему, врёшь каждую проклятую секунду просто тем, что молчишь) и обязательства между вами так перепутаны и прочны, что, кажется, они одни могли бы удержать осколки рушащегося мира.

Очень, очень плохая идея, которой невозможно противостоять. Потому что это Данте, а Ви скучал, так скучал — по тому, кого сам никогда не видел. Конечно, это не его чувства и не его воспоминания, это память Вергилия, но Ви и есть способность Вергилия чувствовать, вырезанная и выброшенная, как смертоносная опухоль. Так что да, он имеет право считать, что скучал, что рад, что ощущает себя виноватым и отчаянно нуждающимся в близости.

Вергилий всё равно никогда не признавал этих чувств, они были ему не нужны, он выбросил их вместе со своей человечностью, так что вполне логично, что Ви подобрал, и теперь упивался ими, рассказывая о природе Уризена и каждый миг ожидая закономерного вопроса. Данте никогда не был дураком, и уж точно мог сложить два и два в уме, вот-вот он откроет рот и задаст прямой вопрос. Тогда Ви ответит ему. Скажет правду и, возможно, решится сказать кое-что ещё, кое-что, много лет пребывавшее невысказанным и отравлявшее их обоих изнутри, решится попросить...

Данте так ни о чём и не спрашивает. Его взгляд внимателен и ясен, невозможно понять, о чём он думает. А ведь раньше было так легко читать по его лицу! Что ж, видимо, с годами он сделал легкомыслие своей маской. К тому же Ви не видел его так давно. Многое могло измениться.

— Вот оно что, — только и произносит Данте, когда Ви завершает краткий экскурс в планы Уризена. Следующей фразой так и напрашивается «И откуда же тебе всё это известно, мистер простой человек?», но её так и не произносят.

Единственная возможная причина — он догадывается. И не желает знать точно. Не хочет узнавать и признавать связь между ними, взаимные долги и обиды, не хочет серьёзного разговора и вывернутой перед ним родственной души. Всё это ему не нужно, он хочет в очередной раз добежать до своего зловещего брата и снова, как и всегда, сорвать его планы, став героем дня и надолго забыв о Вергилии и обо всём, что с ним связано.

Это больно. Когда тебе нет и трёх дней от роду, а тебя отвергает второй из двух людей, имеющих для тебя подлинное значение.

Ви не позволяет себе сосредоточиться на этой мысли, она его ослабит и только всё усложнит.

— Моррисон обещал достать вертолёт к утру, — спокойно говорит он и улыбается своей кривоватой неполной улыбкой, которая абсолютно точно не должна напоминать о Еве.

«Ну же, Данте! Неужели ты забыл, чем заканчиваются появления у тебя на пороге людей с лицом твоей матери и вестями о грядущем конце света?»

— Надо же, какой сервис! — Данте хмыкает, потягивается, как большой ленивый кот, поднимается с дивана и неторопливо подходит. Его походка вальяжная, лишённая угрозы, движения расслабленные.

Он останавливается слишком близко, так что с любым другим человеком было бы неловко, неприятно — особенно, если от этого человека несёт потом и нестиранной одеждой. Но между ними так и не возникает никакой неловкости.

Ви думает о Гилвере и Тони Редгрейве (господи, Данте, до чего убогий псевдоним, ты способен на большее!). О том, вспоминает ли Данте их сейчас, напоминает ли ему о чём-то это странное удобство в близости с потенциально опасным чужаком. О том, почему и это он игнорирует так же, как всё остальное.

Глаза Данте, когда-то казавшиеся голубыми и яркими, сейчас совсем серые.

— Что ж, я собираюсь в койку, — говорит он легко. — Ты со мной?

— Если по пути ты завернёшь в душ, — произносит Ви без секунды размышлений и улыбается ему, чуть морща нос с демонстративной стервозинкой во взгляде.

Данте усмехается в ответ, глаза его теплеют. Никогда не мог удержаться, чтоб не ответить на вызов — в детстве был таким, и с годами ничего не переменилось. Только вызовы стали жёстче.

Ви напоминает себе, что не должен провоцировать Данте. В отличие от Вергилия, он признаёт, что именно этим и занимался с первой секунды: провоцировал, старался вызвать интерес, заинтриговать, привлечь внимание. Он даже не винит себя за это — хотя бы за это — но сейчас они собираются заняться сексом, и можно не сомневаться, что доставшееся Ви хилое тело, почти лишённое демонических сил, не выдержит мощи хорошенько спровоцированного Данте. Спасибо, но Ви нравится существовать, и он предпочтёт продолжить.

Единственное, что внушает ему хоть какой-то оптимизм - это святая вера, что Данте не хранил десятилетиями целомудрие в ожидании очередного возвращения Вергилия и как-то умудрялся приятно проводить время с людьми, не калеча их в процессе. На этот раз можно не сомневаться, кто будет трахать, а Ви к утру должен быть всё ещё в состоянии передвигаться.

В душ они идут вместе, и это отличный момент, чтобы ненавязчиво оценить друг друга. Ви ждёт вопроса о татуировках, но Данте только галантно помогает ему не поскользнуться на мокрой плитке и ни о чём не спрашивает.

Ви говорит себе, что должен смириться с его нелюбопытством и не позволять себе отвлечься. Вряд ли у них ещё будет время и возможность: если Данте не одолеет Уризена, то, вероятно, погибнет, а если одолеет... что ж, тогда не станет Ви. Возможно, это как-то повлияет на отношения Вергилия с братом, возможно, даже и к лучшему, но Ви будет уже безразлично, как бывает безразлично только мёртвым.

Трогать Данте под классическим предлогом намыливания спины ему нравится. Мышцы под его руками упругие и крепкие, видно, что вопреки первому впечатлению, Данте в хорошей форме. Да и вообще — у Ви не так много воспоминаний о безобидных касаниях, и здорово добавить к ним ещё одно.

***

В спальне Данте стаскивает с неразобранной постели несвежую простыню, бросает на матрас мятый плед и гостеприимно взмахивает рукой с насмешливым поклоном. Ви даже бровью не ведёт, принимая приглашение — не тому, кто начал жизнь в заброшенных руинах, привередничать в подобных делах. По крайней мере, плед, кажется, чистый. Прикосновение мягкого флиса к коже неожиданно приятное, почти будоражащее, и Ви вытягивается на пледе, медленно проводя по нему рукой, чтобы полнее почувствовать.

Когда он поднимает голову, Данте смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением, но, поймав взгляд, тут же улыбается и плюхается рядом. Секунду молча смотрит, затем берёт за руку, поднимается на локте, нависает. Ви уверен, что не может сейчас скрыть смятения: их лица близко, так недвусмысленно близко; вероятно, следует ждать поцелуя, но они никогда этого не делали, никогда не целовались, и он не знает, что испытывает по этому поводу. Потому что — Данте не целовался с Вергилием ни в одном его облике, но теперь он собирается...

Данте целует его в шею под волосами, мокро, горячо, и прикусывает кожу. Ви ждёт боли, но её нет, и это странно. Секс Тони с Гилвером был жёстким и грубым, на грани жестокости, Вергилия с Данте — далеко за этой гранью, как и за гранью переносимого человеком (потому что люди обычно не очень долго живут со вспоротым животом и едва ли могут насладиться эротическими переживаниями, когда их конечности пробивают насквозь мечом), но сейчас Данте с Ви, и он... нежен. Никак иначе нельзя это назвать: он уверенный, умелый и ласковый, о таком первом любовнике остаётся только мечтать — по крайней мере, если вы не демон со своими искажёнными понятиями о боли и удовольствии.

Ви не демон. Ему хорошо. Абсолютно неожиданно, безо всякого его участия, без какого-либо плана, он получает то, что ему нужно. О чём он даже не знал, что ему это нужно, пока Данте не принялся изучать его с чистого листа, знакомиться с его телом, как и должно быть с тем, кого не касался раньше. И благодаря этому Ви, за свои два дня успевший вкусить насилия, отчаяния и грандиозных планов, узнаёт о себе кое-что новое. Узнаёт, что его тело — не тело Вергилия не только потому, что оно слабое и хрупкое. Оно просто другое. Чуткое к лёгким прикосновениям, безразличное к щекотке, быстро вспыхивающее желанием, если найти нужные места на шее и внутренней стороне рук, на ступнях и в паху и хорошенько уделить им внимание.

Это и значит — быть человеком? Эта нарастающая внутренняя истома, это тепло? Это чувство странной лёгкости, в которой совершенно теряются мысли о завтрашнем дне? Эта уязвимость?

Так занимаются любовью люди? Что ж, тогда... разве это не прекрасно?

Ви хватается за руки Данте со всей отпущенной ему силой, прося остановиться, и приподнимается, чтобы бросить взгляд вниз и убедиться, что Данте хотя бы не занимается благотворительностью: он возбуждён несмотря на отсутствие ответных стараний. Это просто отлично, потому что Ви сейчас тяжеловато строить планы, а о человеческом сексе он знает меньше, чем полагал. Честно говоря, в нынешнем состоянии, когда у него недостаточно сил, чтобы скрутить Данте, прижать и пустить кровь, он вообще слабо представляет, что с ним делать, чтобы завести. А делать хочется, хочется вернуть будоражащее удовольствие, сделать происходящее в полной мере обоюдным.

(«Ты ему врёшь!» — «Он не желает знать»).

— Будь умницей, — бормочет Данте, высвобождая запястья, — доверься мне в этом разок.

И Ви подчиняется. В этом Данте и впрямь умеет больше, ему можно довериться.

***

Ему не нравится поза, которую выбирает Данте: Ви предпочёл бы лицом к лицу, но решает не заострять на этом внимания. У них здесь всего лишь одноразовый секс двух незнакомцев, не так ли?

(Нет. Не так).

Грудь Ви под татуировками почти не чувствительна, и Данте ласкает пальцами его шею и обжигает дыханием ухо, одновременно трахая между сомкнутых бёдер. Внушительный член скользит по мокрой от пота и обильно использованной смазки коже с чертовски похабным звуком, и Ви, в мутной горячке вцепляясь в плед, не может не думать о сексе в триггере, о роговых наростах и шипах, о броне и температуре плавления стекла — словом обо всём том, что точно угробило бы его и не принесло бы никакого удовольствия, но сейчас, в его мыслях, это не так.

Наверное, он хочет всего Данте, а не только его человеческую часть. И лучше не думать о том, что и желания Данте почти таковы — он тоже хочет кое-кого целиком, не довольствуясь тенями и ошмётками.

Ви прогоняет эти мысли, позволяет себе окунуться в ощущения чужого (родного) жара и веса, шершавых пальцев, гладящих горло, толстого горячего члена, проезжающегося по его мошонке и чувствительной коже в паху. Сейчас Данте с ним, и сколь бы сиюминутным ни было его вожделение, оно тоже принадлежит Ви, по крайней мере, этой ночью. Одно это уже делает его почти счастливым — со всеми наивными мечтами о том, как Данте непременно сможет помочь, как-то починить его, может, даже спасти.

Смазка остро и химически пахнет клубникой. Данте хрипло нашёптывает ласковые словечки, которых Ви не в силах разобрать из-за слишком громко колотящегося пульса и от того сокрушительного эффекта, который оказывает на его несчастное ухо жаркое дыхание. Впрочем, скорее всего, это стандартный набор постельной чепухи, достающийся любой случайной пассии, и не к чему особенно прислушиваться.

Не все ошибки можно исправить, не все осколки — склеить. Даже если очень стараться, а Данте... Данте ни о чём не спрашивает. Он и не обязан. Ви всё равно ненадолго чувствует себя настоящим рядом с ним. Как будто может быть нужен сам по себе, может быть желанен. Это приятно, как после долгих скитаний наконец-то вернуться домой и обнаружить, что тебя там ждут.

(Или так Ви кажется. Ни что в опыте Вергилия не могло подсказать ему этого, так что он просто... предполагает).

Данте кончает первым — это неожиданно, но скорее лестно — и, не давая себе даже передохнуть, переворачивает полностью сосредоточенного на телесных ощущениях Ви на спину и берёт у него в рот. Ви приподнимается на дрожащих локтях, жадно наблюдая, — наконец-то он может смотреть — и не выдерживает долго. Хочется кричать, но дыхания не хватает, получается только серия резких захлёбывающихся выдохов.

Он лежит на спине, слепо глядя в потолок и пытаясь отдышаться, смутно чувствуя, как возится рядом Данте, укладываясь поудобнее.

Через минуту Ви приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы бросить взгляд в сторону и обнаружить, что Данте ушёл от возможного разговора и посткоитальных объятий самым прагматичным на свете способом — банально заснул.

Ви тихо смеётся — может, лишь с самой слабой горечью — касается его платиновых волос, которые сейчас выглядят просто седыми, и осторожно садится, прислушиваясь к собственному телу.

Он примет душ и спустится на первый этаж, скоротает там недолгое оставшееся время до рассвета за чтением.

К утру Моррисон обещал раздобыть вертолёт.


End file.
